


Wystarczy poczekać

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Series: Retro romans homoseksualny [4]
Category: Bodo (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay, M/M, Warszawa, World War II, Łódź
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: "A więc wojna".Bodo ma wyjechać do Lwowa ale Karol tego nie chce.





	Wystarczy poczekać

**Author's Note:**

> Fic (a nawet dwa) z tego fandomu kołatał mi się w głowie od jakiegoś czasu. Głównie po telewizyjnych powtórkach. Jednak korzystając z tego, że zawodowe ścieżki zaprowadziły mnie do Stolicy naszego pięknego kraju postanowiłam odwiedzić dziś Powązki i odnaleźć grób Karola Hanusza. Udało się. Byłam bardzo wzruszona. Tak bardzo, że spacerując po tej nekropolii wymyśliłam tę opowieść.
> 
> Przepraszam za błędy ale to prosto z taśmy wrzucam

    **Warszawa, 1939**  
     Ciężkie powietrze wirowało, widoczne tylko poprzez drobinki kurzu, które osiadały radośnie na wszystkim wokół.

     Ciężkie powietrze pachniało winem, dymem papierosowym, potem wydzielanym przez dwa nagie ciała, złączone razem na wąskim, żelaznym łóżku.

     Nie był to jednak zapach mdły i nieprzyjemny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zapach miłości, tak niektórzy by go określili.

     Od czasu do czasu słychać było ciche mlasknięcia i chichoty.

     To małe mieszkanko, na poddaszu kamienicy w centrum Warszawy było w tym momencie oddzielnym państwem, którego obywatelami były tylko dwie osoby. I koza.

     Od dwóch tygodni Polska była pod okupacją Niemiec. Ludność uciekała z miast na wsie, bo tam miało być bezpieczniej. Inni pokrętnie, próbowali się wydostać poza granice Polski. Polski, o którą nadal dzielnie się bito, przelewając krew tak samo jak dwadzieścia parę lat wcześniej.

     Jeszcze inni zostawali mając nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowy kryzys i zawarcie pokoju to tylko kwestia czasu. Nie dopuszczali do siebie myśli, że narastający od kilkunastu miesięcy kryzys musiał kiedyś przynieść szeroko zakrojony konflikt.

 _– Muszę już iść... za chwilę będzie godzina policyjna –_ Bodo mruknął przeciągając się, ułożony na torsie Karola, który palił papierosa.

 _– Wcale nie... Na Marszałkowską wcale nie jest tak daleko, przemkniesz bocznymi podwórzami._  
    Eugeniusz uśmiechnął się i mocniej wtulił się w kochanka, zaciągając się zapachem jego ciała. Uwielbiał je. Znał na pamięć każdy milimetr skóry, każdy pieprzyk całował milion razy. Najchętniej już nigdy nie ruszałby się z jego ramion, zapominając o całym tym szambie jakie powoli rozlewało się po Europie.

 _– Mama będzie się martwić. Wiesz jaką jest panikarą –_ Bodo podniósł się i sięgnął po koszulę.

     Karol wypuścił dym przez nos i zgasił niedopałek w pustej butelce po winie.  
_– Niestety wiem, ale po tylu latach powinna się przyzwyczaić do tego, że jej synek wszędzie da sobie radę i nigdy nic mu się nie stanie. Jest w końcu królem Warszawy._  
_– Czcze marzenia –_ odparł Bodo zapinając spodnie, jednocześnie szelmowsko uśmiechając się do ukochanego.

     Zza oknem rozległ się przerażający odgłos wybuchu. Szyby i podłoga zadrżały. Butelki ustawione pod łóżkiem przewróciły się z łoskotem a przerażona Zofia zaczęła szarpać się i miotać po łazience, w której aktualnie mieszkała.  
– _Jesteś pewien, że nie pojedziesz ze mną do Lwowa?_ – zapytał Bodo pełen troski.

     Wyjazd do Lwowa od kilku dni był kością niezgody między nimi. W okupowanej stolicy nie można było liczyć na dobrą posadę. Co innego na Kresach. Tam nadal dobrze płacili a Rosjanie, którzy powoli zajmowali tamte tereny byli złaknieni polskich artystów.

 _– Nie ruszę się z Warszawy na krok i dziwię się tobie, że się zgodziłeś._  
_– A co Warszawa może mi zaproponować? Co chwilę kogoś rozstrzeliwują. Po za tym wojna niedługo się skończy._  
_– Ta poprzednia też miała się skończyć szybko. Trwała cztery lata a potem... Ruskie jeszcze. Tylko głupiec pcha się w łapy Rosjanom._  
_– Dziękuję ci za komplement! –_ Bodo chwycił swój płaszcz i zdenerwowany ruszył ku wyjściu.

     Już miał otworzyć drzwi gdy poczuł jak Karol chwyta go za rękę, a potem mocno przyciska do ściany.

     Przez chwilę mierzyli się wściekłymi spojrzeniami. Szybko jednak złość minęła. Obaj wiedzieli, że teraz kłótnie były ostatnim czego im potrzeba.  
_– Przepraszam –_ szepnął Karol i musnął usta Eugeniusza. _– Po prostu bardzo się o ciebie boję... Tak bardzo się boję._

     Eugeniusz odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
_– Wiem. To ja przepraszam –_ oparł swoje czoło o nagą klatkę piersiową kochanka.

    Karol sprytnie wykorzystał tę sytuację, powoli zdejmując płaszcz Boda i rozpinając jego koszulę.  
– _Najchętniej był zamknął cię tutaj na zawsze i nigdy już nie wypuścił_ – wyszeptał mu do ucha, gdy znów opadli na łóżko.  
_– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko..._

 

****

 _– Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać –_ Karol leżał obok Eugeniusza, podpierając głowę jedną dłonią, drugą niespiesznie gładził jego wilgotną pierś.  
Eugeniusz otworzył dotąd przymknięte oczy i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na kochanka. Nie powiedział jednak nic, dając nieme pozwolenie, by kontynuował opowieść.  
_– Wcale nie wyhaczyłem cię wtedy, na tym przesłuchaniu gdy pierwszy raz przyjechałeś do Warszawy z Morycem._  
_– Nie?_

    Karol pokiwał przecząco głową.  
  
  
  


**Łódź, 1915**

 

     Wojna wbrew pozorom sprzyjała rozwojowi sztuki. Szczególnie w małych miasteczkach, gdzie wojna prawie nie docierała znudzeni wojacy i ludność cywilna tłumnie waliła na przedstawienia. Co z tego, że panował głód. Zawsze gdzieś w ziemi ostał się kartofel, sąsiadowi nie potrzebne jest tyle kaczek. Da się przeżyć a teatr jest tylko raz na jakiś czas. Trzeba korzystać póki można. Kto wie co będzie za chwilę.  
     Ten sezon Karol miał przezimować w Łodzi. Wielkie przemysłowe miasto, na ulicach, którego słychać było rosyjski, niemiecki, polski i jidysz. Którego rynsztokami i rzekami dniem i nocą płynęły tęczowe nurty wypuszczane z fabryk. Miasto, które było lasem fabrycznych kominów, wypluwających ze swoich kraterów kłęby dymów nieprzerwanie przez całą dobę. Miasto, w którym co 10 godzin rozlegał się gwizd zwołujący ludzi na ich zmianę, by przędli tę łódzką bawełnę niby pająk, który ma zamiar upleść pajęczynę lub kokon a ofiarą ma być cały świat.  
     Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat. Na swoim koncie kilka nieźle sprzedających się płyt i kilka nieźle zagranych sztuk. Ciągle jednak były to sukcesy z prowincji. Łódź miała być pierwszym większym miastem, w którym miał występować. Nawet Kraków, jego ukochany Kraków, nie pozwolił mu występować na jego deskach po skończeniu szkoły.

     Smętnie snuł się po Piotrkowskiej mijając kolejne kamienice. W podwórzach niektórych czaiły się teatrzyki i kino-teatry. Teatr, w którym miał występować znajdował się eleganckim hotelu, nieco na uboczu, lecz nadal w okolicy Piotrkowskiej.

    Tego czerwcowego dnia teatrzyk Bi-Ba-Bo miał zadebiutować bawiąc hotelowych gości i nie tylko.  
Ludzie powoli zaczęli wypełniać widownię. Karol ukradkiem spojrzał na widownię szacując czy gaża jaką otrzyma za występ pozwoli mu przeżyć następny tydzień czy nie. Od ilości sprzedanych biletów zależało jego życie.

     Samym występem się nie stresował. Był pewien swojego głosu i pamięci. Miał rzucić to fabryczne miasto sobie do stóp i pozwolić się po nich całować. Taki miał plan.  
Wodzirej w końcu wyszedł na scenę i po powitaniu gości (według Karola nieco przydługim) w końcu wypowiedział jego nazwisko. Chłopak stanął przed kurtyną niecierpliwie czekając na jej podniesienie. Orkiestra powoli mruczała intro. Kurtyna się podniosła a Karol wzrokiem przeczesał raz jeszcze widownie i... zamarł.

    W piątym rzędzie siedział mały cud. Chłopiec piękny jak malowanie, chichoczący co chwilę do siedzącej obok dziewczyny. Serce Karola zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Jednak on szybko wziął się w garść i nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca zaczął śpiewać swoją humoreskę. Raz czy dwa chłopiec podniósł wzrok na scenę jednak szybko wracał do zabawiania swojej koleżanki.  
Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnął by rewia się skończyła. Chciał jak najszybciej podejść i porozmawiać z tym chłopakiem.  
Jednak gdy wyszedł na scenę zresztą artystów by ukłonić się, spostrzegł, że miejsca, które zajmował chłopak i jego towarzyszka są puste.

    Czy było możliwe, że nie dotrwali do końca występu aż tak bardzo zajęci sobą? Spojrzał na zegarek – dochodziła dwudziesta druga.  
  
**Warszawa, 1939**  
_– Obiecałem ciotce Ady, że odprowadzę ją do domu przed dwudziestą pierwszą. I tak wcześniej jej nakłamałem, że idziemy do Uranii, gdzie będą moi rodzice. O Savoyu nie było mowy . Mieliśmy po szesnaście lat–_ Eugeniusz uśmiechnął się z nostalgią. _– Naprawdę już wtedy trafiła cię strzała amora? –_ podniósł wzrok na kochanka i spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy.

 _– Też się zdziwiłem, że taki siusiumajtek pryszczaty mi zawrócił w głowie... Ała! –_ Karol pisnął po tym jak otrzymał lekki cios w żebra.  
– _Ja ci dam pryszczatego siusiumajtka!_  
_– Nawet nie wiesz... Nie jesteś sobie wyobrazić co poczułem, gdy zaledwie rok później zobaczyłem cię na tym przesłuchaniu..._  
_– Więc to był niecny plan z Twojej strony, że nas przenocowałeś. No proszę... proszę..._  
_– Oczywiście. Miałem zmarnować ten uśmiech od Pana Boga? I tak mi dałeś kosza –_ Karol wzruszył ramionami.  
_– Bo byłem głupi i myślałem, że..._ – Bodo zawiesił głos i utkwił wzrok w ścianie.

    Wspomnienia tamtych dni wróciły. Uciekł z domu by być artystą. Uciekł z domu bo Ada go nie kochała. Uciekł z domu... no właśnie... Po co tak właściwie uciekł? Ale gdyby tego nie zrobił. Gdyby wtedy nie poszedł na to przesłuchanie. Gdyby wtedy Karol... Nie chciał myśleć co by było gdyby.  
Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Karola i głośno westchnął. Delikatnie przeczesał dłonią włosy ukochanego.  
_– Bodziu –_ Karol szepnął _– Obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważał w Lwowie. Bo wiesz... Ja będę na ciebie czekał._

     Bodo uśmiechnął się i zamknął usta Karola namiętnym pocałunkiem. Wiedział, że Karol będzie na niego czekał.  Świat mógł się walić. Bomby mogły spadać dniem i nocą. Ale on wiedział, że Karol będzie na niego czekał. Zawsze.

     Wojna kiedyś się skończy. Trzeba tylko poczekać.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hotel Savoy w Łodzi, znajduje się do dnia dzisiejszego na ulicy Traugutta. Jedne źródła mówią, że teatrzyk, w którym występował Hanusz działał tam od 1914. Inne, że od 1915. Przyjęłam tę drugą datę.


End file.
